


Senza ali

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Early Work, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Season/Series 06
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non vorresti sentire le loro voci, che ti ricordano quanto tu sia stato inutile negli ultimi anni.Ma gridano, gridano. Ti chiamano con tono ora disperato, ora furioso, ora implorante.E vorresti che sentissero la tua voce nella menti come tu senti le loro. Vorresti urlare anche tu, dir loro che sei inutile. Che non puoi fare niente per loro, che devono cavarsela da soli.
Kudos: 2





	Senza ali

Insensibile. Ecco come ti sentivi.

Vuoto, come se l’involucro che ti conteneva fosse diventato indispensabile.

Gli angeli erano pura essenza, eppure tu quell’essenza l’avevi completamente dimenticata, Castiel.

Ripensi ai giorni in cui gli angeli vestivano la maschera dell’umanità e della comprensione.

Niente di più paradossale, se ti guardi intorno adesso.

Siete tutti dei morti che camminano sulla terra, né spiriti né uomini, né buoni né cattivi.

E tu sei diventato il padre della stessa insensibilità, quella che non manchi di mostrare per dare a vedere che non sei un debole, di fronte ad un mondo che non ti sta guardando.

Hai ferito Dean, e lo sai. Hai fatto del male a persone innocenti, tutto in nome di un fine più grande che assume sempre più i contorni di una favola.

_“Castiel? Castiel? Rispondi, stupido figlio di puttana!”_

Non vorresti sentire le loro voci, che ti ricordano quanto tu sia stato inutile negli ultimi anni.

Ma gridano, gridano. Ti chiamano con tono ora disperato, ora furioso, ora implorante.

E vorresti che sentissero la tua voce nella menti come tu senti le loro. Vorresti urlare anche tu, dir loro che sei inutile. Che non puoi fare niente per loro, che devono cavarsela da soli.

Che sei una sorta di ibrido mostruoso fra il mito e la realtà.

Un angelo che finalmente ha di nuovo le sue ali, ma che prova vergogna nel mostrarsi agli altri.

Un angelo che è tornato ad essere quel freddo pezzo di ghiaccio disposto a qualsiasi cosa pur di obbedire a degli ordini di un Padre che probabilmente non abitava i Cieli da troppo tempo.

Un angelo che, in quel momento, provava invidia per quanti dei suoi fratelli erano morti in quella giostra infernale che era diventato il Paradiso.

Chiuse gli occhi e ripensò a loro, domandandosi dove fossero in quel momento.

Quelli morti per un ideale, quelli morti per paura o codardia, quelli morti per un singolo momento di eroismo. Come Gabriel.

E chi la sensibilità l’aveva conosciuta e ne era stato ferito, come Lucifero.

Quello che più temi, ammettilo Castiel, è diventare come lui. Ti terrorizza pensare che la disillusione ti possa portare a tanto odio nei confronti degli altri.

Per adesso, ti limiti a detestare te stesso e quello che sei diventato.

Un angelo che ancora non è caduto, ma che non può più definirsi un angelo.

Sei quasi morto, Castiel, solo che continui a camminare, come per una sorta di illogica inerzia.

_“Castiel?”_

La voce di Dean ti riporta alla realtà. Indossi la maschera dell’uomo di ghiaccio e li raggiungi.

Consuma ogni momento, finché ancora c’è chi ha bisogno di te.


End file.
